Velvet Crowe vs. Alex Mercer
This is the 9th What-If Death Battle created by OPZoroark. Description They've become monsters, & they aren't afraid to absorb anything in their paths. Velvet Crowe from ''Tales of Berseria takes on Alex Mercer from Prototype. ''Who will prove the most-ferocious? Who will become the victor's lunch? Intro https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU Wiz: Since the dawn of time, humanity has been fearing all sorts of monsters. From goblins, to ghosts, to politicians. Boomstick: But the one we fear the most is the monster lurking within ourselves, reaching up to the surface. That's some deep shit! W: Velvet Crowe, the vengeful therion from Tales of Berseria... B: And Alex Mercer, the rampaging virus from Prototype. He's Wiz & I'm Boomstick... W: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, & skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Velvet Crowe Mercer https://soundcloud.com/search?q=velvet%27s%20theme W: The world of Midgand is just what you'd expect a fantasy world to be like. Quaint towns of kind people, mystical beings known as Malakhim helping those with the power to see them, who are called Exorcists... B: And deadly monsters called daemons who live to murder everything in their path! Because of course there are. W: Within this world of hidden nightmares lived a sixteen-year-old girl named Velvet Crowe. After her pregnant sister died on the night daemons first entered the world, Velvet spent the next seven years living in her village with her exorcist brother-in-law, Arthur, & her younger brother, Laphicet. B: Then one night, when Velvet was alone in the house, the moon turned a bright scarlet, signalling the return of Daemonblight & the second daemon uprising. Fortunately, she managed to flee the monsters, reuniting with her family at the nearby cove... and watching in horror as her dick of a brother-in-law sacrificed Laphicet to some magic Malakhim god. And I thought my family had problems! W: Velvet was so enraged at Arthur, who had then revealed his true name to be Artorius, that her injured left arm became infected with the Daemonblight, transforming it into a giant claw. Which she subsequently used to rip every daemon in her general area to pieces. B: At that moment, the sacrifice strengthened the resonance of everyone in Midgand, making the Malakhim visible to even non-Exorcists, including Velvet. With their help, Artorius managed to capture her & send her to a giant prison for daemons on one of those islands where it's always raining for some reason. W: At age nineteen, Velvet managed to escape the prison with the help of Artorius's former Malak, Ceres. After the jailbreak, Velvet unintentionally formed her own group of misfits & criminals, each with their own goals in mind. Velvet's being to kill the man who murdered her innocent brother. B: Velvet became a pretty badass fighter over the years, too! Before the incident, she was trained by Artorius in the way of the sword. Her right gauntlet contains a deadly wrist-blade that she uses in her own unique fighting-style. She's also got a hidden blade in the sole of her left boot for a little extra "kick." W: What makes her swordsmanship even more deadly is her use of magic artes in combat. Flaming Torrent is an arte where Velvet unleashes a series of kicks imbued with fire magic. Rising Moon is an upward kick that temporarily paralyzes her opponent, & Scarlet Edge is a swift slash that explodes on the target & inflicts burn damage. B: There's also the Megasonic Thrust, where Velvet thrusts her blade forward quickly enough to make a small sonic boom. She can launch an orb of darkness with Shadow Flow to temporarily blind her opponent, knock airborne targets to the ground with Grounding Strike, use Cerberus Wave to create a small fire tornado, & so much more! W: Despite her tremendous skill with a blade, Velvet's true power lies within her bandaged left arm, which she can shift to & from daemon form as she pleases. When in daemon form, Velvet's arm possesses an incredible amount of strength, which can be used to crush anything from stone to human skulls, even striking hard enough to create small fissures in the ground. It's also near-impossibly durable, allowing it to block sharp swords & withstand artes which are commonly able to destroy daemons similar to herself with ease. B: But the best part about that huge-ass death claw is Velvet's signature ability, the Consuming Claw! W: Velvet is no ordinary daemon. She's actually a subspecies called a therion, which are beings that consume daemons, hatred, & despair to power the Malakhim god, Innominat, who her brother had been sacrificed to earlier. As such, she is capable of drawing power from the enemies she devours with her claw to add to her abilities. B: Some of these artes she gains include the Zero-Impact Vest, which is essentially a more powerful version of the Megasonic Thrust, along with Rush Strafe, Defiant Conviction, Laughing Raven, Blue Inferno, & Discord. Hey, does Midgand have Metal bands? 'Cuz that might explain where she gets all of these attack names. W: I seriously doubt it. B: Why not? I mean, does Velvet look like someone who hasn't listened to "Linkin Park" at some point in her life? W: I'm not going to argue this with you. B: Yeah. Because I'm right. W: ANYWAY, when even that's not enough to deal with her enemies, Velvet turns to her mystic artes, which are incredibly powerful techniques that hit the hardest, but use up the most of her mana & require specific conditions to use. B: Her first mystic arte is Lethal Pain, which is a powerful flurry of attacks that slams the target into the ground afterward. The next is Annihilating Crash, where Velvet thrusts her blade toward her opponent, then launches them back several feet with a strike from her daemon arm. And finally, after a series of hits & slashes, she can use Impulse Desire to release an explosive burst of energy from her daemon claw. Which seems unnecessary when she could probably just cut 'em up with her edginess. W: (Sigh) Boomstick, stop fooling around. B: But I'm serious about my fooling around! W: Velvet may be an infamous criminal, but she still has her own weaknesses. While she can draw strength from her undying rage, it still has a tendency to get the best of her in battle. Plus, aside from her left arm, Velvet still has the limitations of a normal human. She's also far less effective at fighting from long-range. B: She's the Lord of Calamity for a reason, though. She's survived an 80 foot fall with little injury to herself, seen through an illusion that shrouded an entire island, & killed two high-ranking legates of the Abbey on her own. Which is especially impressive considering one of which was armatized & the the other was fused with another therion! And last but not least, she managed to finally hunt down & defeat Artorius with his own sword, after he armatized with Innominat. You know, the super-powerful god being who managed to mind-control an entire continent? W: Chances are, if you ever come across a woman with a giant red claw for an arm, you should probably stay as far away from her as humanly possible. B: Well, duh. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVlyVfZKRjA (Skip to 6:19) Alex Mercer https://soundcloud.com/pwnrbobsuncle/alex-theme-prototype W: Alexander J. Mercer was once a gifted scientist heading the research for Gentek's Blacklight project. It was supposedly a super-virus intended to cure all global diseases when unleashed, helping humanity for the better. B: But something just didn't seem right. And by "something," I mean the tests displaying deadly effects on animals & everyone connected with the project being systematically murdered. Connect the dots, people. W: After escaping with the sample of the virus as insurance, Alex was cornered by Blackwatch soldiers at Penn Station. Seeing it as his only option, he smashed the Blacklight vial on the floor, unleashing a viral apocalypse. B: And then they shot him. You heard it right. The protagonist of Prototype dies before the actual game starts. Why is he fighting in this Death Battle, again? W: Because upon his death, Alex fell onto the broken vial & became infected with the Blacklight virus, transforming him into a dangerous being with unusual abilities. B: Aw, hell yeah! Wiz, when I die, cram some of that stuff in the flaming wreckage! W: Absolutely not. Upon awakening mere seconds before his autopsy, Alex terrified the scientists operating & sent them fleeing from the morgue. B: Only to get shot through the face by more Blackwatch assholes. Good news, though: he just shrugged it off! The scientists, not so much. Then he surprised everyone, including himself, by clearing the huge fence around the building in one jump! W: Since Alex retained no memory of what had happened, he began to explore Manhattan while being hunted by the military in order to discover the truth about the chaotic world he was now living in. B: Good thing Alex's new powers were exactly what he needed to get the job done. He now has access to superhuman strength, speed, agility, & durability. He's also got a healing factor for when his durability just isn't enough, superhuman senses, immunity to disease & poisons, & can even glide through the air! ...somehow. W: But Alex's most useful power is his ability to shapeshift. By absorbing a living or deceased being, he is able to access their form, memories, & unique powers. He can also convert parts of his body to weapons made from the virus's true form. B: And lot's of 'em. Alex can use his spike-studded Whipfist to grab enemies & objects, punch the shit out of them with his Hammerfists, slash through stuff with his razor-sharp Claws or Blade, & deflect oncoming attacks with his Shield. W: After an impressive journey through the infected city, Alex finally discovered what had happened, including the information that (Spoiler Alert) he was technically dead the entire time. B: Wait, what? Is that a typo or something? W: Nope. It turns out that it wasn't Alex who had been trying to discover the truth. It was actually the virus, which had absorbed his biomass, memories, & personality while he was being carted off to the morgue. B: Damn. That's some twisted revelation. What if I'M dead & just don't know it either? W: You're not. But you will be if you try to shoot fireworks out of a shotgun. B: Who told you about my Fourth of July plans?! W: (Sigh) Despite all his power, Alex isn't immortal. His healing factor & other abilities are linked to his amount of biomass. The less he has of it, the slower he heals, & the lower his strength, speed, & durability. He's also vulnerable to electricity, which causes his body to temporarily lock in place. B: But when he's at his best, you'd better watch out! He's defeated both the military & Blackwatch, run fast enough to create a speed illusion, defeated the Supreme Hunter multiple times, & successfully become the main focus of the Hive Mind. For those who don't know, that means he has millions of Infected's thoughts in his head at once while still functioning normally. W: I'd tell you to avoid encountering Alex Mercer, but if you've found him, he's probably already found you. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kbIlycGF-E Pre-Fight W: Alright. The combatants are set! Let's end this debate once & for all! B: It's time for a Death Battle! Polls Who would you be rooting for? Velvet Crowe Alex Mercer Who would win? Velvet Crowd Alex Mercer Fight Analysis Teaser B: Next time on ''Death Battle!...'' Mercury vs. Mettaton Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:OPZoroark Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year